The invention relates to a method of controlling a heating and/or air conditioning in motor vehicles. Known methods adjust the interior temperature of the motor vehicle to a desired or required value. In order to measure the temperature, a temperature sensor is arranged in the interior space, its output signal being fed to the control device of the heating and/or air conditioning system. However, adjusting to a determined temperature is not synonymous with providing a comfortable interior climate, since other influencing variables aside from temperature are decisive for evaluating the climate.